infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinner with Sasha
Dinner With Sasha is a main mission in InFamous. Quest Moya will inform you of the base of operations of the Reapers in an old, underground tunnel which passes under the river. Once Cole has infiltrated the compound, a Bomber will rush him. Once you climb up the ladder, you'll be under fire from two turrets as well as three reapers in the watchtowers and one reaper on foot. Take them out one by one while taking cover especially from the turrets. Climb the watchtower to the right of the turrets and you'll be able to reach to tower on the left of the compound. There you'll find a lever that open the door leading into the tunnel. Three Reapers rush out, deal with them as you see fit and then enter the tunnel. Inside the tunnel you will face several waves of reapers of all kinds- standard reapers, Kamikaze Reapers and reaper conduits. Sasha will eventually enter Cole's mind and try to convince him to leave. Cole will reach an area where the Reapers are holding captured civilians in cages and turning them into more Reapers to bolster their numbers. Freeing them by shooting the cage locks grant XP. Once Cole reaches Sasha's "Throne Room", Sasha will disappear into the pit of tar. She then sneaks up on him and a grappling sequence begins. Afterwords, Sasha will begin her regular attacks. She is a powerful conduit so she'll launch red shockwaves at you and also send hallucination reapers you've already encountered in Mind Games. Take a position with an electricity source within reach and stay on dry ground if possible. Try to avoid the shockwaves, ignore the hallucination reapers and aim for Sasha instead when they're attacking- she will be standing amonth them and vulnerable. If you hit her she'll go down temporarily; get to her asap and you'll enter a button mashing sequence after which normal battle begins again. There will be two more buttonmashing sequences and you're done. A cutscene plays and the First Sons extract Sasha and bring her to the Historic District where their base of operations are. Walkthrough As soon as the mission begins head over to the left of the tunnel entrance where you will see a Red-LED boz. Charge this to open the door. Head into the compound. After you head into the courtyard there will be Reapers positioned in the two watchtowers and one in a turret. Take them down with precision. There is also a generator behind you which can be recharged with Lightning Bolts if it runs dry. After defeating the Reapers head to the right hand tower (Left from where you started the mission). Inside will be a lever. Activate this to open the door to the tunnel. The Tunnel As you enter the tunnel be prepared for the kamikaze reaper on your left and a few standard reapers that come towards you. as you push further into the tunnel you will encounter several turrets use precision to dispatch these.Even further in is a group of reapers including a kamikaze and conduit. Try blowing the kamikze to take out his friends. You should soon find youself amongst caged prisoners. Shoot the circular lock to free them. Soon you reach a chasm in the tunnel. Leap down it and don't worry about the tar. Walk through the tar into the cavern to meet Sasha. Dinner with Sasha As the battle begins Sasha leaps ontop of you and tries to tongue kiss you (Defeat) you must rapidly press the button on the screen and use your control stick to move Cole's hand towards the white circle. He then rips out the nozzle. Now Sasha enters the tar and keep watch for her preferably on dry land next to one of several generators. When Sasha appears she will fire a red and black shockwave not unlike the conduits at Cole. Dodge these blasts all the while shooting Sasha. Illusions of huge Reapers will also appear and these can hurt you. Once she is down and is surrounded by a strange aura head in. Another button-mashing sequence will begin. Grab onto the nozzle and pull it out the win the sequence. Soon tentacles can be seen popping out of the ground. They each hold an energy ball. These balls travel quite slowly and can be dodged by walking side to side. Keep hitting Sasha and the next button mash will finish her. Category:Story Mission Category:Bosses